The proposed study, a continuation o fRO1NS04820, will test the effectiveness of a brief, empirically based, culturally relevant intervention to promote sexual health in homeless adolescents. Specific aims are to 1) examine the effects of a street-based intervention on cognitive-perceptual outcomes (i.e., knowledge, future time perspective, intention to use condoms, self-efficacy to perform breast or testicular self-examination) and behavioral outcomes (i.e., assertive communication, sexual self-care strategies, and safe sex behaviors); and 2) explore gender differences in cognitive perceptual and behavioral outcomes for participants in gender-specific comparison and intervention. A quasi-experimental repeated measures design will be used because the shared living space of potential participants renders a randomized clinical trial unfeasible. Interviews will be conducted with 444 homeless adolescents aged 16-20 years (comparison group) at three times during the first year of the study, using audio-computer-assisted survey. In the second year, an additional 444 homeless adolescents will be enrolled in a 4-week intervention, the content of which will be based on findings from the current study of sexual health practices of homeless adolescents and modified by a pilot-test of the intervention. Pre- and post-intervention data will be collected (post-tests immediately and 6 weeks following the conclusion of the intervention) and analyzed using multi-variate (MANCOVA) and univariate (general linear mixed model/GLMM) analysis of covariance models. The expected outcome is an effective, brief intervention for promoting sexual health that can be delivered to homeless adolescents in an unsheltered environment.